Curse of The Black Dragon
by jon49357
Summary: in this world human and dragons live together in harmony but that change when a group of human decides to end all that and declare way but two dragons from a very legend.
1. Chapter 1

yo this yet other story that i have in my thoughts few days now and the idea won't leave me alone so yeah

anyway lets start this show

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Curse of The Black Dragon

Chapter 1 birth of Black and White dragons, 17 years of war

Girl's Narrating

_there a Legend that have been told to Generations after Generations about a mighty White Dragon with blue eyes , that will one day be bore but only a time of need when the world is in danger of a great evil but there also other Dragon in the Legend too, The Black Terror known as The Black Dragon, in the Legend the Black Dragon is a Dragon with the power of true Darkness but the problem about this Dragon neither good or evil wants him to be they side cause they say that the Black Dragon is curse and in the legend says nothing about his curse no one knows about it too but maybe because no one wants him round._

_To tell you the truth I feel sorry for theirs who will one day bore with that curse but in the legend is about 2000s years old and no one in my homeland doesn't believe it anymore cause the day never come when the might White Dragon or The Black Dragon but that is until long time when me and Naruto-Kun were born on the same day, I am Hinata Hyuga I am the White Dragon and this is mines and Naruto-kun's story _

_Narrating ended _

Land of Fire at a village called Konoha

In this village both Humans and Dragons live together in Harmony but how come such Huge creatures like Dragons could live with Humans? well the Dragons have human forms so like that they don't take too much room and also this village is a Shinobi village too so both Humans and Dragons alike could join in the programing for a chance to become a Shinobi so they made a school called the Academy if they have it to take to become and if they don't? well they can live they life as a villager.

Somewhere in this village there lived a very happy married coupe talking with they friends since they were in the Academy, A beautiful woman with long red hair setting next her beloved Husband who has Blonde hair and the woman is rubbing her belly do the fact she pregnant for about 8 months now and they names are.

"Kushina-chan, Minato-kun I'm so very happy for you two that the both of you are going to be parents less in a month" said a woman who has blue hair and she also beautiful and she setting next to her husband too plus she also pregnant and 8 months too "thank you Hinimo-chan (A/n no idea what i just put) and plus their might be a chance that ours will be born on the same day" said who named Kushina whose very happy that she going to give birth to her soon to be son.

And Kushina's Husband Minato is very happy too cause he going to be a father soon "what about you Hiashi? ready to be a father soon?" said Minato who asking his friend since they Academy days and Hiashi who has dark brown hair with white eyes "well that depends Minato, is your son going to hitting on my daughter" said Hiashi who being an overprotected father even though his daughter hasn't been born yet and that makes Minato laughs while sweating at that "you still haven't change a bit Hiashi always making your threats and as well coming them out" said the laughing Minato while Hiashi joins hm.

Both Kushina and Hinimo see this and sweatdrops "aw do you know what they laughing about Hinimo-chan?" said Kushina who asking her best friend "I don't know maybe a guy thing or something" said Hinimo then she felted a kick in her stomach and starts rubbing her belly "oh Hinata you really want to come out do you? just wait a little longer okay?" said Hinimo who can feel that her daughter wants to come out already "hey Hinimo is that your daughter's name? its sound such lovely name" said Kushina who likes the name of her best friend's daughter and Hinimo smiles at Kushina "thank you Kushina and yes it is a lovely and I hope that Hinata makes friend with your son Kushina like we did even though I human while you are a Dragon" said Hinimo who in fact that she is a human married to Hiashi whose a dragon in fact while both Kushina and Minato are Dragons.

Kushina smlie this too "I hope so too Hinimo but if Naruto here doesn't become friends with Hinata I going to teach him a lesson" said Kushina as she pull up a fist with a firely aura around her which makes Hinimo feel sorry for Naruto in the far future "clam down Kushina-chan If know he anything like you I sure he will be friends with Hinata or maybe more" said Hinimo as she wondering whats going to happen "oh I bet they be so cute together just think about it Hinimo-chan they will fell in love then they will get married" said Kushina.

Hinimo smiles"yes I can see Kushina-chan and I think they will have a wonderful life together if that is Hiashi-sama doesn't kill him first" said Hinimo as she hopes that her husband doesn't tried to Kill Naruto in the future "oh no he has get though me" said Kuashin while Hinimo laughs at "I hope that day comes Kushina-chan please don't over do it" said Hinimo as she asking Kushina not to kill her husband.

Kushina looks at her best friend "I won't make any promise on that one Hinimo-chan" said Kushina while Hinimo sighs at that while Minato and Hiashi heard that and they sweatdrops that.

A month later October 30

Kushina is giving birth to her newborn son "GET OUT OF ME YOU LITTE BRAT, MINATO YOU DID THIS TO ME HOW WILL YOU LIKE IF YOU'RE THE ONE DOING THIS" yelled Kushina who screaming in pain while crushing Minato's hand into nothingness "K-Kushina bear with it he almost out just hold on" said Minato whose in very pain cause Kushina is crushing his hand ever harder while the doctor who delivering they baby "mis Kushina he's coming out I just need one more push, come on push" said the doctor as Kushina screams louder while pushing her baby out then finally she hears tearing from her newborn baby.

At the same time with Hinimo who has finish giving birth to her newborn daughter Hinata has blue hair like her mother's but with white tips "welcome to our Hinata and oh my you such a beautiful baby" said Hinimo who very tried from giving birth can takes lot out of you and her Husband is with her "Hinimo-chan its about time for the ritual to start if she dragon or a human this don't normally happens though" said Hiashi cause this Ritual doesn't happen much cause if both parents are dragon that child will be born with the mark of the dragon on they back and they don't do the ritual it's only there that if one parent is human while the other is a dragon this Ritual choses if the child should be a dragon or a human.

Then some kind of light appear around little Hinata then the light itself seen very different normal the light when the ritual starts does't bright this much "Hiashi-sama whats going?" said Hinimo in worried tone that something is wrong here "i don't know but no it couldn't be, legend says that when the Mighty White Dragon will be born a very bight light will appear, and the white mark will appeared on that time" said Hiashi as he doesn't believe that his newborn is the Mighty White Dragon that many generations had waited for such a day to come this makes Hiashi the proudest father that even life he has to tell Kushina and Mianto about this.

While Hiashi is being proud a father a pure white mark that size of a dragon with blue eyes appears on the baby girl's back and Hinimo see this while saying "won't Kushina be surprise about this" with a smile on her face while she notice that Hiashi is about to leave the room to tell Kushina and Minato about this "Hinimo-chan I going to see Kushina's room and tell them the good news" said Hiashi who leaves the room while Hinimo nods and rocks her baby girl to sleep.

As Hiashi gone to Kusahin's room and opens the door to tell his friends the good news about this daughter "Minato, Kushina I have" before he could anything he stops and notice that the whole room is very quiet and the doctor who had delivering at against the wall and he seen very afraid of something while Hiashi turn to both Minato and Kushina with a sad look in they faces while Kushina is holding her baby boy who sleeping and Hiashi that the newborn boy has blonde hair like his father but he fail to see the black tips on his hair.

Hiashi said something after a few seconds of being quiet "Minato whats going on? why the doctor looked so afraid?" said Hiashi as he being curios of what happen in this room then the Doctor finally leaves the room then Minato said something to his long time friend "Hiashi its about our son Naruto, he's, he's" but he having trouble saying as if he doesn't want to say it all but Kushina said it for him with tears in her eyes "our son Naruto is the Black Dragon from the legend" while removing Naruto's blanket and show Hiashi pure black dragon with blood red eyes mark on the boy's back this surprise Hiashi to the core.

While this going on Naruto opens his eyes to show his red eyes and at the time with Hinata shows her blue eyes.

Time Skip 17 years later

Its has been 17 years now since the birth The White Dragon and The Black Dragon and a month after that war has break though on the elemental countries which divided in two armies that have different belief, one believed that both Humans and Dragons shouldn't live together while other fights for the idea of both humans and dragons should live in Harmony like so years before.

As The wars so far its have been hard and horrible for the younger generations that only at this for 7 years since they started they Shinobi careers, Shinobi from the west are taking cover from a hard attacks from they emeries "damn it they have us covered with no way for a counter attacks" said a boy who 17 with red marks on his cheeks next to him is huge white dog barks in agreeing his panther and the boy name is Kiba and he's from Konoha with him are few other Shinobis from different villages like Kiba they fighting for Harmony.

a Guy with dark skin sucking on a lollipop and a sword on his back"I know this is bad we have many of our guys are injure and there only few of us" said the guy who name is Omoi who from Kumogakure and he's at Kiba's right side"damn it where back up when you need it" said Kiba who punch the ground in angry "if only the 4th Hokage haven't disappeared maybe we might have a chance at winning this war" said Kiba who wishing that Minato hasn't disappeared as well his wife and son.

A Girl with 4 pony tails and a huge fan on her shut them up "Kiba snap out of it you know that your 4th Hokage lift your village behind and have goen who knows where" said the girl who name is Temari from Sunagakure "I know that but still I-" before he could finish, a mighty roar was hard and everyone both side saw a Dragon with pure White skin flying in high speed and preparing a fierce blast to fire with and Kiba gets up cause he knows who it is "it's her the White Dragon" yelled Kiba as she the White Dragon fires her powerful attacks called "**WHITE LIGHTING**" and destroying the emeries focus not leaving anything whats lift of them.

As the White Dragon landing down while transforming to her Human form which she turns in to a beautiful girls with long blue hair with white tips, her eyes are light blue and she wearing a white Jounin vest and it doesn't little to hide her chest though, and a blue shirt with gray Aubu pants and holders for multiple scrolls that she carries and finally a white handband around her neck and her name is "Hinata thanks goodness you come in nick of time" said Temari who happy that her and everyone else could live other day of this war.

Hinata smiles at that "thats good to hear but how are the injured?" said Hinata who concerned about everyone here "they hurt but okay to live see other battle we just hope they don't come back for awhile at last" said Omoi who still has his lollipop while Temari asked Hinata something "hey Hinata since there no battling on yet want to hit the hot Springs?" said Temari as she hoping that Hinata would say yes while Hinata thinks about it "sure not why I have time I have to report back in 12 hours so lets go" said Hinata as she follows Temari to the hot Springs that in a cave near they champ.

Meanwhile somewhere far away

A boy who seen to be 17 years old with blonde hair with black tips wearing a Black jacket with red shirt and black Aubu pants with red flames and he walking down a road knowing that there a war going on but it doesn't concerned him not all in anyway while he talking to himself "this war is pointless to me cause no matter how badly it is no one wants me on they after I am" he stops talking as stand still cause a group of Shinobis come out of hiding and circle around him.

A big man who a Jounin was the first to ask him "hold it right their boy and what reason do you come?" said the huge dude as he asking the blonde boy about question for what he being where he is "don't really know and don't really care, you should have run when you have the chance and lived" said the blonde while other Jounin come up and said "what on hell are you talking about boy your just nothing more the-"before he could Finish.

The blonde boy is covered himself with very dark aura around him which allowing him to transform into his Dragon form but whats different from other dragon that this group have seen before? they never saw a pure black Dragon with red eyes that would destroy anything in his way "**for being brave fools , you wont live to told the tail about me after I am the Black Dragon ****I am Naruto Namikega**" yelled who now named Naruto fires his deadly attack which fire them all as while the forest.

Naruto saw this and fly away with a terror finding roar that the whole world could hear and haven't realize that someone have saw him only his Dragon Form not his human form and tell the news about his existence like wild fire on to both sides.

Naruto is flying around in the black clouds which makes that it's going to rain soon while thinking about the war that been going on for 17 years now "**why must they fight a pointless war when the one side thats for good will win while the other will lose this war but still I wonder why have mother and father leave they friends behind? for me? It must completely hard for them do that just to protect me from the world knowing of who I really am the Black terror, The Black Dragon**" said Naruto as it's dropping down rain as he heading somewhere for him to stay until the rains stops.

Back to the champ site

At the Main tent everyone aren't injured, are thinking a battle strategy "maybe if we attack them directly" said a male who looks like Hinata but he's her Cousin named Neji while next him is a girl with brown with bum bums on her head "might work Neji we not 100% sure about this yet"said the girl who name is Tenten while everyone else in the tent agrees about that.

While everyone are busy thinking a strategy to fight with in the hot springs both Hinata and Temari are realizing "oh this feels so good it makes you forget that there no war going on" said Teamri who feels that she in heaven "what do you think Hinata?" said Teamri as she asking Hinata about the Hot springs.

"I feel the same thing too, its make me forgetting for the responsibly, enough with of that Temari, Tell Me what are you doing to be once this war is over?" said Hinata who catch Temari off guard with that question "well that I don't know maybe look for a boyfriend or become a sensei you know lead a team of Genins" said Temari as she planing her future while Hinata smiles at that "well I hope that you do found a boyfriend or become a sensei" said Hinata who happy about her friend's future plans.

Temari smiles at Hinata "thank you Hinata but what about you? what are you doing to do when this war is finally over?" said Teamri who wondering about Hinata's future "oh well about that I don't really know" said Hinata who lost cause she doesn't know what to do when this war is over "well for one if you're looking for a boyfriend that will be no problem for you I mean look at you, you have body that must girls would die for and guys will after you" said Teamri as she point at few things of Hinata's future.

"About that Teamri I don't know why but I feel like that I waiting for someone to appear himself to me" said Hinata as she talk weird and Teamri sigh "Hinata I get it you want to meet a boy who you mean to be with but until when you finally met him you still have a war to finish and thats at of your worries and not to mention that your counterpart the Black Dragon hasn't show itself yet" said Teamri as she worries about Hinata when she face the Black Dragon that haven't yet show itself.

"I know but I still don't get it that why is Black Dragon cured in the place? it is a dragon that both sides that don't want him with" said Hinata who curious about her counterpart the Black Dragon who it is while Teamri snap her out of it by saying "Hey Hinata I remember that you once told that there someone was birth on the same day as you did, what ever happen him?" said Teamri as she remembers what Hinata have told her before but didn't say what happen to him.

Hinata remembers that she did told Temari about it "oh him I don't know much about him all I know that he disappeared with 4th Hokage who is his father and well his mother Kushina both them are my parents friends since they were at the Academy from my home village Konoha.

I somethings wonder why they disappeared with they son?" said Hinata as she wonders the reason they have to leave behind Konoha "well whatever it was they should have a very good reason to do that and that happen before the war started right?" said Temari as she and Hinata decide to forget about it and relax the springs.

the following day

It's a new day as the war continued on and Hinata had left to report to the HQ and she said that she will come back at soon as she can which it is cause right now there no emeries attacking them yet and they use this chance to recover and heal as well get some training to be done with and few things like how are they doing with a person who walking on the battle field while Kiba yelled out to him "hey you are you crazy or something? are you trying to get yourself killed get out there its dangerous" and the person who is Naruto and he just there before anyone waked up.

Naruto stops and look at Kiba for a sec then ignores his warning and walks again this makes Kiba mad "who does he think he is? he's a sitting duck" someone correct about the sitting duck part "he's moving you know" then Kiba turn to him and snaps at him "same difference anyway I getting that guy out of ther-" he stops of what he going to cause see that Naruto have disappear which makes him fall backwards "w where do he go?" said Kiba as he and the guy are franking out about this.

Meanwhile with everyone at the main tent

the leader of this part of the army have received terrible news that someone has spotted the Black Dragon near emeries lines "man I don't know if this is bad or good for" said Omoi who can't decide if this news is a good sign or not while a girl with short blonde hair with cold look on her, her named is Samui who is rubbing her shoulders do the fact of her large breasts "when this meeting to be over? my shoulders are start to get sore soon we finish this the soon I get to the spring to relief of this pain" said Samui who really wants to go the hot springs.

Everyone in the tent saw this then the leader who is a guy with red hair and with a tattoo that say 'love' and has a Gourd on his back "very well this meeting is over until further notice enjoy this while you can" said the leader who name is Gaara while teamri feels about him cause Gaara is her younger brother yet he's the one leading this part of the army force "I can't get use it knowing that my baby brother is the boss of me" said Temari while Kiba comes in with pale look on him.

Neji is the first to ask him "Kiba are you all right? you look like if you seen a ghost or something" said Neji while everyone else are thinking the same thing "w well you see me and Samui's brother Arsui saw this guy on the battlefield walking around as if he looking for something I called out to him and warn him that its dangerous then me and Arusi stop paying attainion to him when we turn back him, h he disappeared like he wasn't there to begin with I think losing it" said Kiba who thinks that he going crazy or something.

And Arsui Samui's brother is going though the same while Gaara said "you two should rest and I take over watching duty" then he leaves, Samui is checking her brother if the hot has finally fried his mind well thats what she thinks anyway "well you see fine Arsui maybe a good rest after all yesterday was a close called after which is not cool" said Samui as she leaves the tent like that she can go the cave's hot springs to finally the soreness of her shoulders.

Meanwhile at HQ

This here is the HQ that fight for Harmony and as well there they trained students to become future shinobis that would join in the war if its still continued that is and in the meeting room for the villagers leader are cause 2 of four couldn't fight anymore one is a woman who sees to be in her 20's but it's actually a genjutsu to fool everyone and there a huge body builder that he missing a right arm cause he lost it 5 years ago but he still can put a fierce fight "damn it of all the time for the Black Dragon to show up at our time of need" said the body builder who named A.

While the woman saying to him"clam yourself A I know that its terrible for us all but we don't know if The Black Dragon is our side or there we don't know yet just wait until we gain more info about this" said the Woman who named Tsunade.

Raikage begins to calming down just a bit though "fine but don't you remember the legend Tsunade its say that neither good or evil don't want him The Black Dragon be with" said A while Tsunade rubs her forehead "I know that very well A but we have to try if we have both the White and the Black Dragons to end this war much quicker and bring back peace and Harmony to the world" said Tsunade but A said something that makes very hard.

"But we don't know what the human form of the Black Dragon hack it could be anyone which will take months and we don't have that kind of time" said A who said is true after it will take them months to found and they emeries will this chance to attack them "your right A, we can't do the search while we in wa-,wait whats it we form a smell search team to located the Black Dragon and hopeful we can get him to joins us" said Tsunade while A thinks about then smiles "I like it but we have to infrom Kazekage and Mizukage about this first" said A as he wants to the others to know too.

Tsunade nods at this "very well I will inform both Gaara and Mei about this plan" said Tsunade as she calls something to send messages to both Mei the MizuKage and Gaara the Kazekage about the plan to search and located the Black Dragon.

Time Skip 2 weeks later

Its has been 2 weeks now since a selected few were chose to search which are Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Samui, and finally Kiba with Akamaru of course and to lead this search is a senior Jounin Kakashi "damn we have been looking for this person for 2 weeks straight without any rest or clues which this I have to bight out does anyone knows what he or she looks like anyway?" said Kiba who getting angry about this while making a very good point about this but "well in the legend only the White and Black Dragons could found each other" said Kakashi who also making a good point too "but how? it's not like Hinata could have done it before" said Teamri as Hinata who tries to at last feels where the Black Dragon is at.

With Naruto

Naruto is walking down the road heading toward a village has no Shinobi so this village is not involved with war but he stops cause he feels something that trying to reach him for some reason "so you want to found me White Dragon very well I let you come here and found me White Dragon" said Naruto as he sends back the same feel toward Hinata telling her where to found him.

Back with the search team

Hinata stops what she doing and received message "I know where he is, he's at a village doesn't have any Shinobi but it is full of hot springs though" said Hinata and Kakashi know such a village "its village hidden in the Hot Springs it once to be a Shinobi village but the Hot Springs over their have over come they have to canceled they Shinobi program" said Kakashi as he recalls "well what we waiting for lets head over there" said Kiba as he and Akamaru starts running heading towad the Hot Springs village.

As the males walks away of the female which they talking "I heard the Hot Springs over there are amazing who know that The Black Dragon is heading over there I hope he stay their long for us to check it the Hot Springs" said Temari who really couldn't believe they luck "well I looking for it cause I also heard that some of the Hot Springs that can heals the soreness which that good for you Samui I know that your shoulders get very sore cause of your large breasts right" said Hinata who telling Samui about the healing Hot Spring "thats very good to hear and I really hope the springs can help me" said Samui who really looking for to it.

As the girls talks, Shikamaru who really doesn't be on this mission "man this is such a drag how was I pick for this search mission anyway?" said Shikamaru who complain about this being on this mission "oh man up will ya? you can't always watching clouds you know" said a guy in black jumpsuit with war plant and his name is Kankuro a puppet master "you don't get it Kankuro we looking for The Black Dragon that could be strong as Hinata or stronger and I don't want face that kind of power thank you very much" said Shikamaru who very afraid when they in counter the Black Dragon.

Kanuro sigh at this "you're such a baby Shikamaru when we face The Black Dragon I will hold your hand if you wnat to" said Kanuro as Shikamaru said "oh all right, all right geez don't treat me like I a baby or something" while he and the other guys laugh "you know its good to laugh again" said Kakashi who feels really relax "I know we have been fighting the war so much that we haven't laugh for quite awhile" said Kanuro while everyone agrees at that.

With Naruto

Naruto is walking around the Hot Spring Village he had to say its very peaceful even though he being check out by the girls in the village "this place is not so bad" said Naruto as he keeps walking around until he heard someone that knows him very well which it's his "Naruto is that you? I didn't recognize you for a second there" said a man in his 50s and has long white spiky hair and Naruto turn around to see his godfather Jiraiya "oh its, I see that you are still live" said Naruto that make Jiraiya falls down "Naruto respect your elders for once in your life" yelled Jiraiya while Naruto really doesn't care of what his godfather is saying to him.

Jiraiya who see this and stops yelling "anyway whats brought you here Naruto?" said Jiraiya as he wonder what Naruto doing here "nothing much just waiting for my counterpart to arrive here in 4 days with her team" said Naruto and Jiraiya gets surprise about this "are you sure that you want to meet Hinata the White Dargon? have you gone mad Naruto?" yelled Jiraiya again "if your parents are alive today they get smacking my skill the wall right now" said Jiraiya who thinking the horror if Both Kushina and MInato were alive.

Naruto laugh at this he hasn't laugh for some time "I would love to see that but yeah if they were alive today they would so kick your ass right especially Mother" said Naruto who smiling at thought of Jiraiya getting beat up and Jiraiya sew his smile while saying "you know you haven't smile since before your parents Funeral it must have been tough for you" said Jiraiya while Naruto nods at that "I loved Mother and Father very much" said Naruto who remembers his parents death and how it happen "okay lets talk about something else" said Jiraiya as he doesn't want to make become more sad about his parents death.

Naruto nods his head in agreed "I heard that your former teammate has the new Hokage was her name? oh right Tsunade" said Naruto who has news about this and this Jiraiya is surprise about this "really? man I really way behind this but knowing how old she is, she can't enter the battle because that Justus of hers" said Jiraiya while Naruto thought of something "hey pevy godfather do you know any very good hotels?" said Naruto while Jiraiya gets mad at what Naruto said "stop calling me that but yes I did in fact the best one is on the edge of village why do you ask?" said Jiraiya as he wondering what Naruto is planing to do.

Naruto smirk cause he has a plan for something "nothing I just want the White Dragon and her teammates to relax while they here can you set them up?" said Naruto as Jiraiya gets it "okay I do that but you owe big for this" said Jiraiya while Naruto give Jiraiya four huge begs of gold coins "will this do? there enough for your book to be publish, now then I will be around here look for me where they did here pervy sage" said Naruto as he walks away leaving behind an angry Jiraiya "I said stop calling me that your brat" said the yelling Jiraya.

Time skip 4 days later at the Village Hidden in the Hot Springs

The Search Team has arrive at the village around night time and in a very good timing too cause the village is hosting a Festival "damn talking about arriving at a good time" said Kanuro while everyone agrees with him "yeah who know they holding a festival by the time we get here" said Teamri who now really couldn't believe they luck "well at last we don't have to leave so soon Its been long time since any of us have gone to a Festival" said Shikamaru who wants to stay for the festival even if the mission was goes well or not.

Then each of them went on they owe to look for The Black Dragon and they have looked all the village while having some fun while they it, Hinata is at a small bridge looking the river while cherry blossoms floating down the steam "its nice here It gives me some hope that someday peace will return" said Hinata who hasn't that there someone next and he's not one of her teammates.

Naruto standing next to her while the shadow of his hair covering his eyes "it's a quite a lovely sight is it" said Naruto who surprise Hinata just bit a little "you scared me their but yes it is lovely sight to see" said Hinata who can't help feel that she knows him from somewhere "you know I heard a story about there blossoms, if you put a cherry tree blossoms on the river while there a full moon and make a wish upon the Blossom and let it float away and that wish you make will come turn" said Naruto.

While Hinata get interesting "really? who told you that?" said Hinata as she wonder who told him this story "my mother she told me about it once that she make a wish on that very cherry blossom and you want to know what was the wish she made?" said Naruto as he asking Hinata if she wants to his mother's wish was.

Hinata nods yes as she wonders about it "her wish was find the love of her life thats when she meet my father I could from her story her and father were in love from the moment they fist meet" said Naruto while Hinata thinks it's a beautiful story about his mother and father when they first meet "thats a wonderful story to hear" said Hinata while Naruto smiles at that "if you have wish that you want to make you very well do that tomorrow" said Naruto and Hinata reply by saying "I wil- Wait who are you" now she notice that the person is gone "thats was weird where do he go? I was going to ask his name but who is he? Why does he feel so familiar?" said Hinata who questioning about this?

Later at around 10 PM

Everyone had gain together and they have a problem which they don't any where to stay at "damn it why didn't we set a room for us to stay at" said Kiba who now angry cause they have sleep outside again which all of them are getting tried of doing for right now especially Samui whose shoulders are really sore "clam down Kiba If we look around maybe we will found a hotel that has available rooms for us to stay" said Kakashi as everyones nods at that idea.

For while now they have check every Hotel they could found but unfortunately there were all full and so on until they head toward the best hotel of Village has to office "this is the last one and out of the others I hear this hotel here is the best one and you have to pay a very high price which higher then what I make then a year" said Kakashi who not looking forward to this but he doesn't have much of a chosed at the matter.

The search team walk inside hoping that the this hotel has any rooms available for them to use for the time being "oh welcome to Gland Springs how can I help you with?" said An elder woman who has run this hotel since it first builded "oh yes we next to stay for here for awhile" said Kakashi who really hoping that she has any available rooms and the elderly woman checks her book then "oh are you all by any change you the peace and Harmony search team?" said the old woman while this put to a shock to everyone.

"y yes we are how do you know about that?" said Kakashi who still shock about this while the old lady said "well a man with white hair come by four days ago and he set you all up for a month and don't worry about paying anything in fact the man has payed off everything you need for you stay so enjoy your time here" said the old lady as she gives them keys for them rooms "oh and also enjoy the hot springs too" said old lady as she walks away.

The Search Team take a moment to take all of this in then "YAHOO! I can't believe it this is happening, this is the greatest mission ever!" yelled the excited Kiba while Temari who definitely really couldn't believe they luck "okay just how lucky are we anyway? any thoughts on that Hina-" stops she saw that Hinata is confused about thing "hey are you okay?" said Temari which snap Hinata out of "oh sorry It just that when we still searcher early I was at this small bridge not that far from here I was talking to this guy he told something about making a wish on a cherry blossom when the moon is full" said Hinata.

Kakshi heard what Hinata but he lets go "really? maybe I should tired it sometime but for now lets go to the springs" said Temari as she grabs both Hinata and Samui to the changing room leaving the guys behind "well I don't know you guys but I hit the bed yawns" said Shikamaru as he heads toward the room "well me and Akamaru are going to back the festival" said Kiba as he and Akamaru run off and Kanuro decides to go look around some more leaving Kakashi be his self "well they do deserve have some fun after they still young" said Kakashi as he brought his favored book and goes somewhere quite for him to read.

In Hot Springs on the girl's side

On this side the girls are enjoying the Springs with others with them and few girls that near or almost they age are jealous of Hinata's Temari's and Samui's breasts size "how did they get them that big?" said one "no fair I wanted my breasts to be like that too" said other while the 3 girls are enjoying the hot spring especially Samui cause the soreness of her shoulders are fading away "this is heaven and to think a man with white hair have pay all this for us I wonder who was he anyway" said Hinata who wonder about the person who did this "oh who cares lets relax while we can" said Teamri who really enjoying this.

Samui feeling a lot better "this spring is healing my soreness while feeling so good that its cool" said Samui who is relaxing while both Hinata and Temari are also relaxing.

This one night for the first time even every member of the search team are enjoying they life ever though it won't last long so they going to make it worth, With Kakashi who reading this book called Icha Icha: Tactics the third novel of the series written by Jiraya but he hasn't writed the next novel for pass 4 years now and many fans of the Icha Icha are begin to wonder what reason has Jiraya "when is Jiraya going to write other novel? well he did also disappeared after weeks after the war started maybe he writing the next novel so great that will might end this war" said Kakashi who thinking about the next novel but he doesn't realize that Jiraya is behind him.

Jiraya surprise Kakashi by saying "hello Kakashi it's been a long time now" and Kakashi jump up in the air while dropping his book "Jiraya what are you doing here?" said Kakashi as he looking at Jiraya "nothing much other then having to using the money from my godchild" said Jiraya while Kakashi gets confused at the 'godchild' part "you have a godchild? since when?" said Kakashi as curious about Jiraya's godchild "well for past 17 years and he doesn't needed my help since he's doing fine on his owe for 4 years after his parents pass away" said Jiraya.

Meanwhile with Naruto

Naruto is few miles away and he looking at a photo of him and his parents "its almost years now since you guys have been gone and I miss you guys very much, mom, dad am I doing the right thing? showing myself to my counterpart The White Dragon?" said Naruto who wants answered "please give me a sign any kind just show me a sign that am I doing the right thing" said Naruto who doesn't know what to do but then he remembers his mother words a year behind she pass away.

"_Naruto when a day comes that you have to show yourself to the world just remember this your father and I will always support you no matter what you have decide remember that all right sweetly?_" said the voice of late Kushina, this reminder has made Naruto cries into tears.

"mom, dad please give me your support as well watching over me even though I all alone but I will be all right I just have to be strong and can't give in" said Naruto as he wipe the tears away as he finish wiping his tears away, than a group of Shinobis that wanted to end all Dragons Circe him around "you boy are you the Black Dragon" said one very huge guy while the others take out they weapons at him ready to kill him.

Naruto look around him and this time around, their twitch as more then last group "well I will get a little fun this time" said Naruto as he puts away his photo and begins transforming "this is the last **thing you will ever see in your life once your end **" said Naruto in his Black Dragon form and he sending out a terror feeling everyone thats around him "t this is the Black Dragon that could be strong as The White Dragon or stronger" said one with sound forehead protecter while he and others are too afraid to more.

Naruto who see this in his red eyes "**come on then show me your best shoots or are you all too afraid of me to face me cowards all of you**" said Naruto as he does his fierce roared that could be heard with in reach.

Back at the hotel were the girls are still in the hot springs but everyone heard a fierce roared that nothing any of them even heard "w what was that?" said one while the other "that sound like a dragon's roar but its sounded a lot different" while Hinata feels something she doesn't why but she gets up and runs inside in the changing room to get her clothes while followed by both Temari and Saumi then they head toward the source of the roared.

Back with Naruto and the group of Shinobis that he fighting against and the group are finally get over the afraid of facing and start fighting him which they are failing to do so "**this is the best you could all offer? weak all of you are weak to hurt I said your best shoots not your weakest**" yelled Naruto as he tail whips a coupe of Shinobis away while the other are thawing they Kunai at him which aren't pricing his touch like steel skin then finally they decide to give what Naruto wanted which to use they strongest Justus on him.

And the attacks of Justus went in order like this "Fire Style:Flame Barrages" yelled three emery Shinobis as they fires a multiple small yet very powerful fires balls at Naruto while 4 yelled out "Lighting Style:Thunder Steam" and send out a very huge steam of lighting at Naruto who still being by small fire balls and then 5 used "Wind Style:Wind Cutter" while Naruto getting large cuts around him body by the wind and the last 2 use "Earth Style: Ground Quake" as they stomp on the ground making it made a hole on where Naruto is standing on.

One of them said "we doing it, we defecting the Black Dragon we will be legends if we kill him and take his head" and the others agrees but then "**I have to admit that was good wave of attacks you guys did but**" Naruto rise up from the hole and into the sky showing them that his has heal so quickly that was impossible "**but you all are still too weak to face Me at this lever so if any of you some how survived from my attack you better train to become stronger then before**" said Naruto.

As he gaining a huge Amounts of energy in his mouth for his most powerful attack "**Hell's Fire Blast**" yelled as he fires it destroying the group of Shinobis as well the field with it creating a very large crater and Naruto roars out a victor as he lands down while changing back to his Human but his lift shoulder is bleeding and still healing "I guessing I went overboard on Hell's Fire Blast again" said Naruto who is really exhausting and he falls to his knees.

While Naruto is catching his breath Hinata, Temari and Samui get there and see the crater "what on earth happen here? what cost this crater this big" said Temari who awe at the sight of this crater while Hinata and Samui notice someone near the edge of the crater "Temari there someone there and he looks hurt lets help him out" said Hinata as she runs toward the person who is the exhausting Naruto and both Teamri and Samui followed her.

Naruto who getting up but slips "damn it I really went over board with that attack" said Naruto as who breathing hard and notice that a group of girls runs toward him and He see Hinata leading the way "well might as well introduce myself to my counterpart" said Naruto as he looks down and Hinata gets to him and knees down to him"hey are you okay? are you hurt in anyway?" said Hinata whose worried about him while asking his well being.

And Naruto answered her "yeah I just over exhausted myself after fighting there Shinobis" said Naruto as he looks up to Hinata and they eyes meet for the first ever, Hinata gets surprise while blushing and looking at his dark red eyes with her light blue eyes and she asked "w who are you?" said the blushing Hinata and Naruto answered "my named is Naruto Namikaze and I also known as The Black Dragon your counterpart Hinata Hyuga The White Dragon" said Naruto while both Temari and Samui get and heard Hinata said "y you are the Black Dragon" and shock both of them to the core.

Naruto nods "thats right but for right now I need to r rest" said Naruto as his voice weaker and pass out and leand on Hinata's shoulder which making her blush while both Temari and Samui said something in they thoughts '_h he's extremely hot_' while blushing very badly.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

time to end this chapter

so what do you think? leave a review of what you think of this story and tell if i should continued it or not

anyway whats going happen next?

found out next time on Curse of The Black Dragon cya


	2. Chapter 2

yo and welcome the next chapter of Curse of The Black Dragon

Last time Hinata, Temrai and Samui found Naruto aka the Black Dragon their have been searching for but he pass out after using too much energy for his strongest attack Hell's Fire Blast so whats going to happen?

lets found out,

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Curse of The Black Dragon

Chapter 2 Getting to Know Each Other, Emergency At the HQ

Village hidden in the Hot Springs, Grand Spring's entrance

Kiba with Akamaru, Kankuro and all them just come back when they heard the terror finding roar out side of the village and Shikamaru who was drag by Kankuro cause he didn't want to wake up "Kankuro did you heard that roar its unlike anything I ever hear" said Kiba who very serious about this while Kankuro who has Shikamru's leg "I know Kiba and whats worst the girls aren't here" said Kankuro while Shikamaru said "let me go Kankuro and let me sleep in peace damn it" yelled the angry Shikamru who really wanted to sleep but couldn't get it though.

As they trying to figured out what to do Kakashi with Jiraiya get there and Kiba saw him "Kakashi have you heard that roar that was something also whose the old guy?" said Kiba who really disrespectful toward Jiraiya while he "you fool! don't you realize who I am?" does his aw his intro dance thing (A/n i lost when i was typing this) "I am a man of legends, other man fear me by my awesome power, woman want me, mountains knee before me as I am The Great JIRA-" before he could even finish. (A/n thank you god!)

The door opens and everyone see that Hinata, Temrai and Samui are carrying an unconscious Naruto and well exhausted and Jiraiya stops his intro and saids "Not again this is the 4 timed he over use his attack Hell's Fire Blast" then he grabs Naruto and carries him "follow me I will explain every thing" said Jiraiya as he carries Naruto while The Search team follows him.

As everyone follows Jiraya they stat talking "Kakashi who is he anyway?" said Shikamru who finally decides to stop being lazy and asked questions "well he's one of the Sanins and former teammate of Lady Hokage, the toad sage Jiraiya" Said Kakashi while Kankuro smacks Kiba's head "and you called him a-wait a minute Kiba are you okay" said Kankuro as he notice there something off with Kiba.

Kiba who looks super pale "t that guy" point at the unconscious Naruto "he's the one me and Arsui saw from the other day" said Kiba while everyone look at Naruto still out conscious "no way, you and Arsui saw the Black Dragon in Human form" said Temrai while she thinking '_but damn he's a super hotly just thinking about him is making me feel hot_' said the thoughts of Temrai while Samui is thinking about the same.

But with Hinata its different _'he's my counterpart that legend says that he could be strong as me or stronger but by the look of that cater he made I say he's way much stronger_' said Hinata who thinking in her thoughts while thinking what to do beside asking him to join they side.

Then Kiba snap of it and notice that Naruto look exactly like the 4th Hokage that disappeared 17 years ago and he should know cause he saw a photo as well his face on the Hokage Mountain "hey guys don't you think that he looks very much like the 4th?" said Kiba as he whispers to everyone to point out the obvious and Temrai thinks about it for a sec as well with everyone else.

Then they shout out even before Kakashi going to opens the door for them to get in "SAY WHAT" a group yelled was that heard that even could wake up a person who unconscious which is Naruto "why do you have to be so loud" said Naruto who just gain back conscious and Notice that he being carried by his godfather "oh its you godfather…put me down now" said Naruto who gets back on to his feet but he hasn't fully recover as he lost his balance and pass out again.

And then the next thing they know is that Naruto fall on Hinata who is the nearest to Naruto, Naruto is atop of Hinata and whats more his hands is on her breasts and the poor girl is blushing very bad while Jiraiya sigh at this "for all the time to" said Jiraiya as he picks up Naruto and get off of Hinata who still blushing of what happen.

Everyone but Hinata, Temrai and Samui who are trying to snap Hinata out of it "Hinata are you okay?" said Temrai while Samui knows whats wrong with Hinata "I get it now she in love with him" said Samui which that answer surprised Temrai "really? I mean that guy is really handsome and hot at all but he's the Black Dragon" said Temrai while Samui "the legend doesn't say about them being mortal enemies" said Samui who making sense.

While Hinata talking in her thoughts '_h he touch m my chest but he did that on accident cause he very exhausting but his touch was very warm though, wait what? What I'm saying_' while she has no idea what going in her mind while blushing hardcore red.

Inside the room Naruto is resting on a bed to recovered and rest while the males of the search team are looking at Jiraiya who sitting down and waiting for everyone to asked him some questions "Lord Jiraiya just who is he? he looks very much like Minato-sensei" said Kakashi while he thinking the possibility that Natuto might be relating to Minato "because he's Minato's and Kushina's son Naruto Naikaze but he's also the Black Dragon" said Jiraiya.

Kakashi and everyone else in the room are shock to hear this hears "how can that be? Minato-sensei is a lighting type dragon while Kushina is water Dragon, how can they son be The Black Dragon?" said Kakashi who denying the fact it that his Sensei's son is the Black Dragon "don't try to deny it Kakashi just face it and it's the reason why both he and Kushina have disappeared for 17 years ago and that reason to protected Naruto the only few who know and they were" Hinata and the other girls come in and heard "Me, Hiashi and His wife Hinimo were the only knows why they left" said Jiraiya.

This piece of information is a surprise to Hinata and everyone "no way Hinata's father and mother know about him yet they didn't say anything about it?" as he getting confused about this "but for what reason?" said Kiba and Jiraiya answered Kiba's question "that because all 4 of them were best of friends and so both Hiashi and Hinimo keep it a secret that they will keep to the gaved" said Jiraiya.

Hinata heard this while looking at Naruto who still resting then wonders about something "Lord Jiraiya where are Minato and Kushina? are they somewhere near by?" said Hinata as she gets everyone attention and thinking about that too while Jiraiya's face sadden when Hinata said that "about them you see both Minato and Kushina" having a hard time to saying that they died "both had pass away for 4 years now" said Jiraiya as he see that everyone's eyes wide open.

Hinata looks away "I sorry I didn't mean to brought it up" said Hinata as she apologize while Jiraiya "no don't worry about it and beside I only found out last year and I don't know how they die in the first place and only Naruto here knows what happen since he once told that he was there when his mother and father died" said Jiraya while he wondering what happen 4 years.

Time Skip 3 weeks later

Its has been 3 weeks now since they found Naruto Naikage aka the Black Dragon who up now, which was 2 weeks ago and then the search team ask him to join on they side and Naruto told them that he will think about it and its been 5 days since they asked him to join them.

Naruto is walking around but he's not alone though cause Hinata is following him where ever he goes and making him feel uneasy about it, so he stops and turns around to face her "why are you following me?" said Naruto who feel like that they don't trust him or something "I sorry about Naruto just that I afraid someone might attack you again and you just finish recovering thats all" said Hinata as she wants Naruto to trust her even thought they might be enemies or not.

Naruto feels better but he doesn't show it though as he turn away from her "well thats nice for you care about me and I very grateful for it so thank you" said Naruto as he went back walking while Hinata follows him while smiling and blushing while not far from where Naruto and Hinata, Jiraiya and Kakashi see the memento "well is that a rare sight to see I never saw Naruto being followed by a girl before as his super perverted godfather, I so proud of him" said Jiraiya as he cries proud tears.

Kakashi sigh at Jiraiya while he thinks about it is that he never seen Hinata hang around with a boy before cause the war going so he thinks that it might be good for Hinata to have fun for once in her life then he goes back to read his book.

With Naruto and Hinata

Hinata is walking next to Naruto, both of them are being too quiet with each other and she trying to come up with something for them to talk about "tell me Naruto about your self?" said Hinata as she wondering about him while Naruto turn his eyes at her "why do you went to know?" said Naruto as he curious about what reason does Hinata has "well I just wanted to know about you thats all" said Hinata as she wanting to know Naruto know.

Naruto tells everything about himself and Hinata does the same while this is going on they don't realize that they are being watched by the rest of the Search team and they are having launch "look at them its like they were meant for each other" said Temrai as she whacking Hinata and Naruto and thinking that are so cute together.

Kiba says "well it's not every day you see Hinata hanging around other guy before hack I should know I have seen thousands of guys have ask her out and she refuse and even The Uchina had asked her hand in married and guess what she refuse" Kiba remembers how badly red was the Uchina who name is Sasuke "oh man I swear I never seen Sasuke so red before I can on he get in embarrassing in front of everyone" said Kiba as he starts laughing hard.

And everyone join in the laugh "Oh yeah I remember that day the great Sasuke Uchina get rejected by Hinata who the Strongest Dragon as the heir to the Hyuga clan" said Shikamaru while "but still you have to admit it though I never seen her this happy before" Kiba who thinks of Hinata like a sister "yeah you right and you know I think that Naruto is having a good time with her" said Kankuro as he and everyone see that both Naruto and Hinata are smiling while laughing.

back with Naruto and Hinata

Hinata is laughing at Naruto's story "really? you thought you were being attacked by puppy?" said Hinata who still laughing "yes I was only 4 and he was like this big in my point of view" said Naruto as he telling Hinata the puppy "he was like 50 tell and he look like that he was going to eat me for dinner" said Naruto as he keeps making Hinata laugh more and they haven't notice that both boys and girls are checking both Naruto and Hinata out.

One said to his friend "dude whose that girl?" while the other "I never seen such a hot girl in my life" and as for the girls "oh my god what a hottie I want him as my boyfriend" said one and the other "I wonder if he's simper" as both boys and girls are love strike by the two and finally both Naruto and Hinata notice "whats with them?" said Naruto who was no idea whats going on while Hinata said "I don't know ever" as she wondering whats with the boys and girls.

Time Skip around night time

Both Naruto and Hinata are outside of the village and laying down on a hill and whacking the stars "you know I used to do this with my father when I was little, we look for constellations as well making some" said Naruto as he remembers doing this with his lated father "was it any fun Naruto?" said Hinata as she wants to looking for constellations too "yes in fact for every time he or I found a constellations he told me a story behind it, like this one for example" Naruto point at the stars that make a lion "that is Leo the Lion and the story behind this constellation is about a strong and prideful Lion named Leo" said Naruto as he telling Hinata the story behind it while she listen to him.

As both Naruto Hinata look for more constellations and doing so for hours and they haven't realize that they are holding each others's hands, Jiraiya who at a clear distance from the two and he looking at this and smiles "well Naruto I have say I never seen you this much happy before its like this is meant to be or is it fate playing a part of this but I not really into that kind of sniff" said Jiraiya as he smiles for Naruto.

The next day

Its now a new day and everyone are enjoying they last day at the Village before going back and they still haven't gotten an answer from Naruto who still deciding to join them or not anyway what they didn't expected was a message from HQs and they requesting that every one of the search team to return immediately cause they are under attacked by the emery army and they have to go right away.

Everyone at the exit of the village and are ready to leave but Jiraiya and Naruto aren't "we will come back at soon as we can and I hope will get your answer by then" said Kakashi who is looking at the two before heading back "don't worry Kakashi me and Naruto won't go anywhere" said Jiraiya while Naruto doesn't know what to do until "don't worry Naruto we will meet again so don't worry" said Hinata as she and everyone wave bye to both Jiraiya and Naruto.

As the search team moving away from the sight and Jiraiya put his hand Naruto's shoulder "you know Naruto you could go with them but I know this war doesn't concern you and you won't get involved it no matter what but think about it Naruto what your mother and father will do if they were in your spot and I know what they will be do" said Jiraiya while Naruto looking at him and says "and that is what?" said Naruto as he curious about what his parent will do in his place instant.

Jiraiya smiles "I know that they will go and fight for what's right as well kicking ass and taking names" said Jiraiya who walks back to the hotel leaving Naruto alone at the exit letting him think about it "what should I do? If I go and help them which I will get involved with it or if I don't then I shaming my family name" said Naruto as he put more thought into his mind but then he see an image of Hinata in his mind smiling at him.

That made Naruto decide his chose "very well if I don't it for myself then I will do it for her" said Naruto who about to run but "whoa hold on Naruto you can't go not with me" said Jiraiya who carrying a back beg while holding other one "well Naruto its about time you decide to join the war after all its too much for The White Dragon to handily and its also about time to visit my old Teammate and also join in the war I could done it soon but I was waiting for you to make up your decide after all I'm still your GodFather Naruto" said Jiraiya as he throws the other beg to Naruto and he catch it.

Naruto look at him then does a smell smile "well sorry if I take too long and your right this is something like my parent I would also kicking ass and taking names and I was getting tried of running away when others that needed my help even thought I am The Black Dragon" he started to change into his Dragon form "**its doesn't matter if the good or evil don't want me on they side but there only one side I join with**" said Naruto as Jiraiya jumps on his back "and whose side is that?" said Jiraiya who pretty sure he knows what Naruto is saying.

Naruto takes flight in the night sky "**her side thats who Pervy Godfather**" said Naruto as his godfather fall backward then comes back up "when will you stop calling me that you brat" yelled Jiraiya while Naruto laughs at his godfather "**I only stop if you stop writing that junk that you called a 'book'****and write a real novel like that The Tale of the Utterly gutsy Shinobi? thats the only book I ever liked mom always read it to me when I going to bed**" said Naruto in his Black Dragon form who remembers the story while Jiraiya who smiled at Naruto's wolds about this first book.

"Thanks Naruto you are one of the few that ever like my first book and it's a real shame too and you know what Naruto" he lay down on his back "maybe I should written other but about what? hey Naruto listen can you do me a favor" said Jiraiya while Naruto turn his eyes at his godfather "**what is it?**" said Naruto as he wondering about Jiraiya's favor is "well if I haven't write a novel before I died can you write it for me?" said Jiraiya who said his favor to Naruto while Naruto looking at him few seconds then turn away "**I will think about it**" said Naruto as he went super high speed and heading the destination The HQs of Peace and Harmony army.

Time Skip At the battlefield near The HQ

Loud explosions are heard miles away as the fierce battle at The HQs of Peace and Harmony (a/n once again i not good coming up with names) raging on as the emery The Slayers of Dragons are winning while the Army of Peace and Harmony have many injured Shinobis and down to about 900 and the emery have about 3 times more that they have "damn it all to hell our out numbered this very well will be the end for us" said a women with red marks on her cheeks and next to her is a large wolf/dog with eye patch on his right eye and her named is Tsume and her panther Kuromaru.

As she and her Panther are surrounded by the emery shinobis "well this might be our fight together Kuromaru and we might not make it out alive want take few of there bustards with us?" said Tsume as she asking her wolf like Dog Panther "I was hoping to hear that Tsume this fight will be told for generations to come" said Kuromaru who is one two dogs in the ninken from the Inuzuka clan while Tsume smile "very well lets give them hell Kuromaru" said the Clan leader of the Inuzuka when she and her panther about to fight but.

"FANG OVER FANG" Yelled Kiba who screaming out a move from the Inuzuka clan's who also spinning like a drill along with his Dog Panther Akamaru and taking out half of the emery shinobis that were blocking Tsume's right side "well its about time you arrive Kiba I was to getting worried about you boy" said Tsume who happy that her son have come to save her "yeah sorry about that mom" said Kiba as he stands next to his mom.

"Enough with that sniff we still in battle right now we talk about it later Kiba" said Tsume while she use other move from her clan with Kuromaru and both Kiba and Akamaru do the same, As the fight goes a woman with black hair with red eyes and her name is "Kurenai behind you" yelled Shikamaru as he warning Kurenai who turn to see a kuani coming at her and blocks it with her owe while Shikamaru get her back "thanks Shikamaru I would be die if you didn't come and warn me" said Kureani as she very grateful to him "well Asuma-sensei will kill me if I didn't" said Shikamaru.

As he and Kurenai blocking multiple kunais and shrunken that bingeing throw at them while two of Shikamaru's closest friends join in "hey Shikamaru" said a girl with long blonde hair who named Ino while the other one who use has a super giant fist crushing down on the emery "damn Choji next time give us a warning first before you do that" said Ino as she see a boy who very mmm large with brown hair.

"Sorry Ino but this is a battle and there emeries around if they heard me then they would move out of the way" said who named Choji while Ino hump at him as well agreeing with him "you have a point about that but still" said Ino while all 3 of the sigh at this.

With Hinata who is in her Dragon form attacking the emery Shinobis in sight "**BURST OF DESTRUCTION**" yelled Hinata as she fires a stream of lighting in a circle killing the emery then stops her attack in order to catch her breath "**why are they only attacking now just when most of our troopers are still recovered**" said Hinata who breathing hard then fly over the battle field and protecting her allies.

Both Kiba with Akamaru along with an of friend of theres who name is "Well Shino I have to" he see that all 3 of them are surrounded and they are kicking right in the emery's ass "say this is the toughest battle we have been in and whats worst is that both me and Akamaru are low on chakra and its will run out soon" said Kiba as he punch right in his face while the Akamaru biting one of them to death while Shino who has his covering as well his eyes using a kind of insects that loves eating chakra this kind of insects are called Kikaichu.

Shino said "me too and we out of pills to recovered our chakra with" while his insects are eating a doze of emery shinobi's chakra leaving nothing "and whats more we only have 2 dragons that could still fight" said Kiba said who finally run of chakra well with his strength while Shino is protecting him "yes and they are Hinata and Sasuke who should be resting instant going to battle" said Shino as he and Kiba see a gray dragon with a gem on his forehead in the distance.

Sasuke who in his Dragon form is burning his emeries alive "**this is worst mistake you ever make you all facing a Uchina the greatest Dragon there is**" said Sasuke as he burns more emery shinobis to death and a girl with pink hair (A/N i will let sakura live for the time being) healing the Uchina's wound on his leg "Sasuke don't move too much or else it will reopen" said the pink haired who named is Sakura.

Upon hearing that Sasuke growling at her "but Don't you worry about it though I almost done and then you can show off all you went, _this is my chance to win Sasuke's heart and loved it's the perfect plan_" said Sakura as she healing the Uchina's wound while planing to win his love "**you better hurry up then like that I can finally show that I am a perfected match for The White Dragon with her power and my a powerful will be born**" said Sasuke who determining to make Hinata his mate and give birth a very powerful Uchina (a/n not on my watch buddy boy).

Sakura doesn't like the sound of it '_damn that bitch if she wasn't the White Dragon Sasuke will be high heels over me __**but I wish that I should the one to become the White Dragon instant of her and Sasuke will be all mine**_' said Sakura who really hates Hinata being The White Dragon as well being the center of Sasuke's attention as well with everyone else then she finally finish healing his leg and Sasuke see this and takes off.

Hinata is holding off the emery that trying to get in the entrance of The HQs and over run it too "**I can't hold them off forever we need help, we need your help I need your help I can't be this by myself HELP ME NARUTO**" said Hinata whose getting really tried as well calling out Naruto and wishing that he would be by her side then out of nowhere.

"GAINT RESENGAN" yelled a voice that coming from up in the sky and everyone in the search team saw Jiraiya falling down with giant spheres of chakra on both his hand and hitting every emery in reach as he lands on them and Kakashi runs up to him "lord Jiraiya what are you doing here? and how did you ge-" before he could finish what he going to say to Jiraiya, he and everyone on both sides heard a terror finding roar only Temrai, Samui and finally Hinata know that roar.

Hinata who change back into her human while looking up in the sky and see while saying his named "N Naruto" as he use his aura to move away the clouds to revealing himself to everyone while Jiraiya said to Kakashi "he brought me here and he made his decide" as Naruto lands where Hinata is "**I should fight and join this war with you Hinata the White Dragon as I placed the honor of my family as well in the name of THE BLACK DRAGON NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAGE HAS JOIN IN THE WAR**" yelled Naruto he let out other terror finding roar to his now emeries.

Then He launches his attacks to his emeries while everyone gaining together to see Naruto fight "so thats The Black Dragon that said in the legend that a dragon with pure black skin with bloody red eyes and that dragon could be strong as the white dragon or even stronger" said Kurenai as she wittiness the power of the Black Dragon who tail whipping few emery shinobis away while stomping them.

Sasuke is looking at Naruto whose destroying the emery like their were nothing to him hack not even a challenge to Naruto since he is the Black Dragon and Sasuke starts growing jealous at him and his power "that kind of power shouldn't go to wasting on someone like him I should have been the Black Dragon instant of a person like him" said Sasuke as he getting angry and Sakura who next to him agrees with him about of what he said.

Naruto is destroying the army by using only 10% of his true strength cause he sometimes like toying with his emeries before blasting them into million pieces "**come on this not even a challenge to me I have faced worser than all of you**" said Naruto of what he said is true he has face his mother in spearing matches with her, "**I have enough of this battle so I end it all one with my most powerful attack**" said Naruto as he shake them off and fly up far above while giving his godfather a signer about what he doing to use.

Jiraiya saw it and gets surprise about it while making hand signs quickly "damn it Naruto you going to use that 'move' " said Jiraiya as he gets everyone's attention "Lord Jiraiya whats going on? what Naruto going to do?" said Kakashi while Jiraiya "Naruto is going to end this battle with his most powerful move thats even stronger then Hell's Fire Blast and it's so powerful that you need lot protected from it" said Jiaiya as he slams the ground and 30 rock walls come up from below.

As the rock walls rising up as Naruto who in the air gaining dark energy in his mouth preparing it and then everyone jump up at the top of the rock walls to see whats going to happen "lord Jiraiya whats he doing with it" said Hinata who concern about Naruto while Jiraiya looking at Naruto as the dark energy that he gaining becomes bigger "thats Darkness Eraser and does it do? well all of you are about to see it" said Jiraiya as Naruto finish gaining the dark energy that he needed.

And a very large sphere like Jiraiya's Giant Resengan but 3 times bigger and that sphere is floating above Naruto's month and he's ready to fire it and everyone but Jiraya are shock to see of the size of it "n no way how can he generated that much energy in shorted period of time its impossible" said Kakashi who couldn't believed his eyes as well with everyone but Jiraiya who smirking.

"Nothing is impossible for him after all he's the son of Minato and Kushina" said Jiraiya as Naruto fries his attack while yelling out "**DARKNESS ERASER**" then throws it toward the emery Shinobis and upon impact the sphere gets wipe and erase everyone of emery side as the ground, the tree are gone too like their never there and the shock wave is too great for everyone the Peace and Harmony army hold on to while 24 rock walls are destroy by the shock wave alone.

every eyes are very wipe that surpass the limit "n no way thats insane how can he do that" said Kiba who couldn't believed it not all at, Jiraiya laughs at this "he has been training to perfected that move when he was 6 and it take him two years and he has more moves but not as powerfully as Darkness Eraser but still as powerfully as they owe righted" said Jiraiya as Hinata jumps down and runs toward Naruto who landing down.

Naruto who on the ground and changing back to his human form "so this feels like when you fight for good" said Naruto who never has this feeling that he getting then "Naruto" yelled a person who call out his name "who?" said Naruto as he turn around than gets taker by Hinata who jump on him and Naruto fall backward while Hinata holding on to him while crying on his chest "Hinata whats wrong?" said Naruto who has no clue why Hinata is crying on him.

Hinata look up to him while tears falling out of her eyes "I call out to you for your help than you come like a knight would come to rescue the princess" said Hinata as she kiss Naruto's cheek as a thank you while she blushing and everyone get there and Ino saw Naruto and her eyes turn hearts "w what a hotter" yelled Ino who blushing while Kureani and Tsume take a good look at him and said at the same time "He does look like Minato" said the both who are surprised about this.

Then all the last rock walls were cracking apart while someone yelling as she punch thought it and appears to be Tsunade and behind her is A "what the hell is going here" said Tsunade then she see Hinata holding on to a boy that she never seen before "whose the brat? and" see Jiraiya her old teammate "well isn't this a surprise, its about damn time you come out of hiding Jiraiya" said Tsunade as she creaking her Knuckles to hunt him if he doesn't explain his self why hasn't he join in the for 17 years.

"Look Tsunade I know that your real piss off but I was with both Minato and Kushina as well they son Naruto who my godson" said Jiraiya hoping that give Tsunade good enough reason not to punch him to the next county which it did "Godson? okay I know that Minato ups to you but making you his son's godfather get to be the some dumping thing he even did when I found him I" Jiraiya interrupts her by saying "they die Tsunade they have been for 4 years now" said Jiraiya while this news shocks everyone but the search team.

Tsunade look at Jiraiya with guile "I sorry I didn't know" said Tsunade as she apologizing to her old teammate "don't worry about it I wasn't there when they die but Naruto he did but he won't tell me how it happens and I don't want to ask him cause I don't want him to remind him so lets drop it okay?" said Jiraiya who doesn't to want to talk about it anymore while Tsunade agrees and ask him About "tell me Jiraiya about Naruto what kind o-" gets interrupts by Naruto this time "I what you were looking for I am the Black Dragon old lady" said Naruto while everyone grasp upon of what he called Tsunade an old lady.

Tsunade gets ever more surprise then "I finally see why both Minato and Kushina disappeared, it was to protected they little boy from all of this but are you sure that you want to make this decide Naruto? cause there no turning back you still have a chance to walk away from all this" said Tsunade as she asking Naruto about joining in the war and if he joins he can't back down from it "I already made my chose after all I finish off there guys back there" said Naruto as he point at the spot that he destroyed not that long ago.

"And besides I won't run away from this anymore and if you need me for something I be somewhere close I never did like staying indoors anyway" said Naruto as he goes to the forest while out of the blue Hinata followed which a few are shock to see this while the others thinks that its about time that Hinata found someone that she likes but Sasuke doesn't like this not one bit.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

okay thats a warp

so what do you think? leave a review about this chapter and tell me that if there something missing or doesn't seen right let me know okay

anyway whats going to happen next? lets next time on Curse of The Black Dragon

later


	3. once again SOPA

SOPA is fucking back! Do you hear me?! SOPA is BACK! Under SOPA, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages will be deleted, all fanfics will be deleted, all fan-videos will be deleted, hell, this crap will delete anything fanmade, it will annihilate fandom, it will destroy it, I am so sick and tired of this stupid bill popping back up, but guess what, it is popping back up again! Spread the word to everybody you know! Destroy SOPA, kill it, burn it, destroy it, wipe it from the face of the universe!

Spread the word

h :/ petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2014/ q0Vkk0Zr

: / act . credoaction sign/reject_holleyman?akid=10152. 6&rd=1&t=3


End file.
